Breaking Point Chapter 4
by Lights321
Summary: We now present to you Chapter 4 of Breaking Point. It is suggested that you read that story first before this one. Hope you enjoy! Inspired by Mrs.Bumblebee, Beta'd by SweetSpark22, and features GAY ROBOTS, SMUT, SLASH, STICKY.


_Princess Lights: HO-LEY S**T has it been a long time!_

Author-Chan: *Whispers creepily* Thanks to Mrs. Bumblebee. She went asdfghjk and I went "REALLY? ASDFGHJKL!"

Princess Lights: I heard though an anon that Breaking Point had caused mayhem with the Smokescreen blog, Unicron blog and Knockout blog. I obviously interpreted this as an challenge.

**WARNING! BULKHEAD IS KAWAII AS F*** HERE. Ah, yes, SMUT, DUB-CON, AND WEIRD S*** HERE. UM, SMOKESCREENxUNICRON WEIRD. GAY ROBUTTS! Yeah, THANKS a lot , you kinky authoress you...**

_Princess Lights: Oh! Before I forget, I have a new helper with my stories. Say hello to the peoples, Sweets. (She's such a severe sempai ;_; Do not be fooled by her sweet demeanour)_

SweetS: What up robo-smut fans? I'm SweetSpark22, but you can call me Sweets. I'm Lights' new Beta. I'll be editing this story from now along with Everybody Loves Bee. Enjoy!

Bulkhead stuttered as he felt another Insecticon brush up against him and give a loud, heady purr. He was currently stuck in the middle of a large room, surrounded by dozens of cooing, purring, and chirping monstrosities. His wrecking balls and guns were deactivated, the two bracelet cuffs on his wrists serving as a sort of stasis cuff and barrier toward his weapons.

"C-C'mon you guys. Let me go already! I can't stay here!"

Fighting was certainly an option. _If_ Bulkhead was stupid enough to take his chances unarmed. Bulkhead felt another Insecticon start rubbing its forehead against the top of his head, purring hard enough to nearly vibrate his whole frame. Bulkhead shivered and shifted to move away.

As soon as he pulled himself up, he felt six different sets of arms push him gently down to his aft. Bulkhead let out an annoyed growl. Suddenly, wide, scary visors widened and nearly sparkled as they whined for what Bulkhead assumed was forgiveness.

Bulkhead was stunned into silence for a few moments. Were these seriously the beasts that nearly scrapped him?

The bugs took his silence for the initiative to continue and they proceeded to rub themselves against Bulkhead. It was difficult to tell which was which, but Bulkhead could swear the same bug never cooed at him twice.

It was at one point they simply stopped approaching him, and Bulkhead gave up trying to get up. He simply sat glumly, staring at the floor.

A particularly large bug lifted him up and started walking toward the center of the room. Bulkhead struggled, but the bug snarled a vehement warning. Stunned by the hiss, after being treated with such gentleness, he acquiesced.

The bug huffed in satisfaction and walked toward a platform, ascending up a few stairs and depositing Bulkhead upon a pile of cushions.

Bulkhead looked down at where he sat. It appeared to be some sort of squishy chair with a slab of metal as a back rest and arranged foam pads as the seat. The only weird thing was that it seemed to be a cross between a berth and a throne.

Bulkhead looked over at the dozens of visors staring back at him and he shuddered. Bulkhead got up and froze at the sound of various snarls, growls, and a few roars that shook the room. Bulkhead clenched his fists as anger started to rise within him. Did these stupid beasts expect him to be intimidated?

Bulkhead narrowed his eyes and approached the biggest Insecticon that had weird ceremonial markings in yellow on his body. Descending the stairs, he jabbed a finger toward the Insecticon.

"Alright you_fugly clusterfrag_, I want to know what's going on, and I want to know _right now_!"

The Insecticon tilted its head. "My name is not 'clusterfrag.' It is Hardshell."

Bulkhead felt himself grow numb with rage. "I don't give a scrap what your name is. Just tell me what you're going to do to me. And where's the rest of my team?"

Hardshell remained silent for a while and slowly tipped his head. "You are very rude, but I suppose you are better then our previous queen."

This threw Bulkhead for a loop. "W-What?"

"Queen Airachnid told us that she left our next ruler up to our collective decision. We chose you because your frame is best suited to the Hive's environment, and our previous queen mentioned you as a suggestion."

Bulkhead chose to remain calm to approach this situation. "So... you're saying I'm your queen now?"

Hardshell nodded.

Bulkhead gaped. Then, the Wrecker calmly smiled...

...turned around...

...and ran for the exit like his aft was on fire.

It was a short story and was resolved quickly, but in the end, Bulkhead ended up back on the throne/berth with Insecticons hovering over him and stroking the tension off his body. Bulkhead gripped the throne's arm rests so hard the metal creaked and his optics were dilated. The only thing keeping him from shrieking as high-pitched as Miko were the years of training spent with the Wrecker's.

_Don't show weakness... don't show weakness..._

Hardshell walked up the platform and bowed before Bulkhead. "Thankfully, the Insecticons you managed to wound in your escape attempt were not hurt too severely."

Bulkhead gritted his teeth and smacked off the servos stroking his chest. "_I. Don't. Care._ Just let me the frag out of here! I'm not your queen!_I'm not even a femme!_"

Hardshell patiently explained. "Our previous queen explained to us that we were to take a new queen, one that was able to do the things she was unable. She mentioned you specifically."

Bulkhead paused, and the bugs around him returned to stroking him. Hardshell began again. "Queen Arachnid was a worthy opponent, a strong queen. Unfortunately, her frame was too slight, and she was unable to help the Hive in the way we needed her most."

Bulkhead pushed off the Insecticons, and all five of them slinked off, looking dejected. Bulkhead looked into Hardshell's visor. "How was she... er... not able to help you?"

The reply was prompt. "She was unable to help in the way of producing more Insecticons."

Bulkhead choked and sputtered static for a brief instant. Hardshell continued without pausing. "I'm sure you've noticed it by now. Our numbers are only as much as they are. We cannot clone ourselves like the Eradicons can. There is only one way we can reproduce."

Hardshell pointed to his abdomen. "Our gestation chambers are different from your kind. We Insecticons produce dormant egg pellets every day, and if there is not a proper place to store these eggs, they simply melt away to become extra nutrients in our body. The eggs need to be fertilized through lubricants and stored in a warm chamber. Do you understand?"

"Y-You... in my gestation chamber...?"

"Yes."

Bulkhead stared in shock. Then he narrowed his eyes dangerously. "You said that I'm the... queen, right?"

"Yes."

"Then, as your queen, I order you to shove those eggs up your aft. There is no slagging way I'm becoming a bug breeder."

"Your order is invalid. Queen Arachnid had declared beforehand that we were to take you as our queen and bring our Hive back to its former, glorious state."

Bulkhead glared at him with optics as sharp as steel. "I'm not doing this. Not on your life."

Hardshell sighed. "You have a special one, don't you, my Queen? I believe its name is Miko."

Bulkhead froze, his energon suddenly turning into ice in his veins.

"It would be a true shame should anything happen to an organic such as tha-"

Hardshell's words were cut off as Bulkhead's servos wrapped around his throat. "_You touch her, and I'll exterminate you! Understand? She and the kids have nothing to do with this!_"

Hardshell purred, even as Bulkhead's servos were wrapped dangerously tight around his neck. "I believe, then, we have reached an agreement, my Queen?"

Bulkhead's arms were shaking, resisting the urge to tear Hardshell's spark out. He let the beast go, stepping back from him. "I'll only be doing this once a month. And, you'll have to let me see my teammates, so I know they're alright."

"Every two weeks. I cannot guarantee that you will see all of them, but I will make sure that you shall at least visit three."

Bulkhead let out a growl, and Hardshell gave an ugly grin. "My Queen, as the strongest Insecticon here, I only suggest the best for you and for the good of our Hive. Now, do we have a deal or not?"

Bulkhead could have sworn he felt his entire life was hanging onto this one decision. But he knew one thing for certain. Miko was one of the most important things in his life. As long as she was safe, nothing else mattered. He considered her the sparkling he never had. In the end, that was what motivated Bulkhead to choke out his next few words.

"It... It's a deal. I'll be your queen."

Hardshell let out a rumbling purr at these words, and the Insecticons watching the entire altercation all let out sighs of relief or the same purrs as Hardshell. Bulkhead saw from the corner of his optic that two Insecticons walked toward him confidently.

Hardshell's visor gave a harsh gleam before he let out an audio piercing roar. He immediately walked toward the two, grabbed the helm of the first Insecticon, and pulled it off. There was a gurgling squeal, a splash of energon. The other Insecticon turned to flee, but Hardshell took a single leap and landed on its back. He plunged his clawed hand into the spark chamber and let out a primal, triumphant roar. Ripping out the spark, he tossed the fading life source to a lonely corner. He turned toward the rest of the Hive and pointed a bloody index digit at them.

"Let this be a warning to all of you! _No one is to approach the Queen this first two weeks!_ Shrapnel! Kickback! Come to me! The rest,_leave this place!_"

The air was filled with the sounds of transforming Insecticons and they all buzzed away through an exit from the room. There were only four mechs left in the room, and three of them were staring hungrily at Bulkhead.

Bulkhead stared at the remains of the first two Insecticons.

"What was that?" he shouted in incredulous, if not horror. "Why did you kill them? Not that I care, but why?"

"They were unworthy suitors." Hardshell replied.

"I thought your Hive was worried about the amount Insecticons-!"

"_Would you look at that, that? Our Queen is concerned about even the lowliest soldiers, soldiers! Kssssh, kssssh!_"

"Indeed, Shrapnel. He seems to be a little more tender-sparked then Queen Arachnid, does he not?"

Bulkhead looked at 'Shrapnel' and took him in. Like Hardshell, he had unusual patterns on himself. Instead, his were purple and were a bit more chaotically scattered around his body. So this was Shrapnel.

The other Insecticon, on the other servo, just looked like an average Insecticon drone. There was, however, an aura of menace around him. Bulkhead took a few steps back. "So, does anybody want to explain to me how in the name of Cybertron I'm supposed to do this or what..?"

The unnamed Insecticon stepped forward, placing a clawed servo on his spark. "If I may, my Queen, my name is Kickback, and I will tell you how we will help you along the breeding process. Shrapnel, go get the energon. You know what kind."

Shrapnel snickered and lumbered off. Kickback turned to Bulkhead. "My Queen, the breeding process begins with us feeding you a special brand of energon we have consumed and regurgitated. It is a special blend, and it will alter your gestation chamber so it will become possible to fertilize a clutch of eggs."

Bulkhead sat down on the throne-berth, a sudden helm-ache coming on. "Yeah, what about the eggs? How do they get out of my body? How the frag do they even get in?!"

"My Queen, our eggs start as small pellets, small enough to travel through our spikes into your body. As soon as they enter, the eggs will begin to grow. They grow very quickly, my Queen. It takes mere minutes. By the time they have grown to full size, they will exit your body through your valve."

Bulkhead shivered. "So... how big will the eggs be when they... pop out?"

Kickback smiled. "Big enough for you to handle, my Queen."

Shrapnel returned with a cube of pink energon in his servos. "_I've got the energon for the Queen, queen! Now do we begin, begin?_"

Hardshell purred. "_Oh_, we most certainly do, Shrapnel."

Hardshell approached Bulkhead and placed his hands on the Wrecker's hips, rubbing them in small circular motions. "Oh, my Queen, you have gorgeous hips. They are perfect for fitting a clutch of eggs."

Bulkhead squeaked and turned away. He felt a large mouth clamp onto his neck and start to nibble softly. That was about when Bulkhead caught on.

"What? We're doing it here? On the throne? Are you serious?" He almost but squeaked.

Kickback approached Bulkhead and started rubbing his chest, entranced by how the Wrecker's chest plates moved up and down from tension and embarrassment. "This throne was meant to serve as a seat of power, your berth, and your nursery, my Queen. The eggs can be immediately transported to hatcheries if we breed with you here."

Bulkhead let out another embarrassed squeak as Hardshell suddenly picked him up and lay him on the throne gently. The Insecticon lay on his right side, slowly tracing the headlights on Bulkhead's chest, while Kickback came in for his turn. This Insecticon was gentler than Hardshell. He began by slowly licking Bulkhead's chest and moving down toward his codpiece.

Bulkhead tried to push off the Insecticon, his face rapidly heating up. Instead, Hardshell restricted one of his hands, and started kissing his wrist. Shrapnel took his other servo and started licking his arms, starting from the wrist and moving up.

Kickback rubbed Bulkhead's codpiece a mite more urgently, purring deeply, and the others joined in. Bulkhead whimpered as his codpiece snapped open, and his partially erect spike slid out. Bulkhead didn't plan to get this aroused from a little foreplay, but it had been so long since he had last interfaced. Then again, he couldn't even remember the last time he had a spike up his valve. Everyone assumed just because he was a huge bot he always spiked.

Kickback let out a coo and his long tongue as he tasted his Queen's spike and the bead of transfluid that slipped down. Bulkhead gasped, his spike giving a happy twitch at the stimulation. Shrapnel pulled the fertility energon out and held it out for Bulkhead to consume.

"_Come, my Queen, queen! Eat this, this! You'll need it for our adorable clutches, clutches._"

Bulkhead drank it slowly, his mind in a state that was torn between resistance and submission. The energon was thicker than normal, and it was definitely sweeter.

After the last of it had gone down Bulkhead's intake, he felt his gestation start to shift and tingle. Bulkhead let out a moan at the feeling of his body shifting to the desires of the Hive.

Hardshell cooed at the sound of his Queen finally beginning to enjoy himself. Shrapnel moved to Bulkhead's neck and started licking the sensitive cables, letting his elongated tongue shift into the narrow, extremely sensitive sensors.

Kickback clicked thoughtfully as his Queen's spike finally started releasing the normal amount of pre-transfluid. As he watched his Queen in the midst of pleasure, something in his mind clicked into place. Something primal and ancient.

Kickback pulled off Bulkhead, his visor turning a dark shade of red. He let out a half-hiss and roar toward Hardshell and Shrapnel. Both Insecticons understood, and released Bulkhead. They crept some distance away, and crouched down in the shadows, watching their comrade continue to pleasure their Queen.

Kickback returned to his Queen's spike, cooing nuzzling the side of his face against it. Bulkhead groaned, trying to pull himself up, when Kickback started pressing against his valve cover.

"P-_Please_ my Queen..._Please_ my Queen, I want you, I want to father your first clutches... _Please_..."

Bulkhead looked down at Kickback who was desperately licking his panel and giving little whimpers. Kickback's panel was already unlocked, giving Bulkhead a first hand look at an Insecticon's spike.

They were primarily black, with glowing yellow lines highlighting the entire thing. Kickback had small hooks on his spike, and the member dripped transfluid heavily. Bulkhead swallowed, and his legs involuntarily closed together from the sudden rush of interest that greeted his valve.

Kickback spread his Queen's legs and started licking his panel again, and Bulkhead let out a surprised yelp as his valve panel slid back, and his moist valve was introduced to the open air. Kickback gave the most lecherous purr Bulkhead had ever heard in his life.

"_Oh_, my Queen, the energon is working nicely."

Bulkhead let out a barely muffled cry as he felt the Insecticon slip his overly large tongue within him, and explore his valve. Kickback's entire body shuddered as he tasted his Queen for the first time. _Ohhh_, he tasted heavenly.

Kickback made sure to lubricate his Queen properly using his own oral lubricants. Kickback could already feel his own spike start to twitch and drip pre-transfluid more urgently. Bulkhead finally gave up his last shred of resistance, and he leaned back on Kickback's tongue.

Kickback drew back, and licked his tongue, giving a lusty growl at the flavour of Bulkhead's lubricants. He looked down at his Queen and smiled at the image that greeted him.

The fertility energon had taken effect, and Bulkhead was panting hard, his spike fully masted, and his valve leaking lubricants. His face was heated, and his optics had clouded over with the heat pouring off his frame.

Kickback rubbed the tip of his spike over Bulkhead's valve and the Insecticon purred at the feeling of his Queen's port ready and willing for his spike. He slowly pushed it in, and Bulkhead let out a continuous moan during that time.

When it finally sunk in, Kickback leaned his head back and gave a shuddering sigh. Ohhh, his Queen was so tight...

Bulkhead whimpered, the spike rubbing against his sensitive sensors. It was different then a regular spike as well. For one, it was much larger, and had strange bumps and ridges on it as well.

Kickback heard the impatient growls of his kinmates, their thinning patience fuelling his as well. Kickback gave a rough thrust, finding his Queen's valve eagerly swallowing his spike.

Bulkhead felt his head grow more cloudy by the minute, and his lower body was a puddle a melted pleasure. He felt claws dig into him, but he was already beyond caring. His spike seemed to be encased in a bubble of heat, and the spike in his valve was starting to move so fast...

The Insecticon, pushed deep within Bulkhead's valve and found his spike pressed up against a sensor node. Drawing back, he slammed his spike against the same node. Bulkhead nearly arched off the berth, his mouth open in a silent scream.

Kickback whined in pleasure at the feeling of a warm pleasant heat around his spike. He could feel the lubricants squish around his spike, unable to exit the valve. Bulkhead let out a shuddering cry as his valve started to clench harder, against his will. No matter how stuffed Bulkhead felt, it was like his body demanded more.

Kickback huffed, readying his spike for the egg transplant. His spike was starting to twitch heavily and it felt much heavier then normal. He leaned over to whisper in his Queen's ear.

"I-I'm sorry my Queen. I promise I'll last lon-longer next time. B-But my kinmates are impatient for our children."

Bulkhead let out a half-squeak, half wail as he felt his entire valve become totally flooded with transfluid. The most peculiar part was that he felt a few small pellets brush against the side of his valve. The entire wave flooded within his gestation chamber and stayed there.

Bulkhead covered his mouth with his hand as a wail slipped out. It wasn't an overload, but it was fragging close. His spike had released its transfluid regardless, but it still stood full mast and pinging for attention. Kickback heard the noise regardless and saw the puddle of transfluid. The Insecticon gave a shuddering, self-pleased purr.

As soon as Kickback pulled out, Bulkhead felt his valve cover immediately snap shut. The Wrecker gave a whimper and Kickback immediately moved behind Bulkhead to hold the smaller bot in a back embrace.

The Insecticon smoothed his hands over Bulkhead's stomach and he purred comfort to his squirming Queen.

"_There, there._ You'll lay your first clutch soon. _There, there..."_

Bulkhead huffed and gripped the edges of the berth with his fists. The transfluid was moving, and he could literally feel the eggs within his gestation chamber shifting and starting to quiver. It wasn't painful, but it felt really weird.

The next few minutes were spent with Kickback cooing and reassuring his Queen, and Bulkhead letting out the occasional whimper as he accepted the comforts that Kickback offered. Pressing his abdomen and massaging his plating didn't take the feeling away, but it helped a lot.

It was difficult to tell, but it was really as if the eggs were growing within him.

His gestation chamber felt nice and swollen as if he had ingested a nice cube of high grade.

Except it was in his gestation chamber, instead of his tanks.

He could feel the eggs rubbing against each other, but his mind was so hazy, it barely even mattered to him.

Soon, Bulkhead felt a strange pressure at the back of his gestation chamber breaking his daze entirely. He hit Kickback's arm urgently. "K-Kickback! It doesn't feel weird anymore, but-_UGH_!"

There was a sudden jerk as the first egg pressed itself hard against Bulkhead's main sensor node as it slipped from his gestation chamber. It seemed to slowly but luxuriously rub itself against every node in his valve as it made its way slowly down from his gestation chamber.

Kickback noticed and he pressed his hand against Bulkhead's stomach area. Worry for his Queen snuffed instinct and his visor returned to normal. He felt the strain, the soft metal within was starting to push the egg out, and he screeched for Hardshell and Shrapnel. The other two hurried over, and saw that their Queen was laying his first egg.

Hardshell and Shrapnel stayed near Bulkhead's lower area and pressed his valve cover open. Transfluid and lubricants poured out of the Wrecker's valve, lubricating the way for the egg. The two Insecticon's inserted a single large finger within their Queen's valve and stretched the entrance.

Kickback continued cooing at his Queen, pressing his large hand against Bulkhead's stomach more urgently, doing his best to comfort his Queen. Bulkhead, on the other servo, was going through a completely different struggle.

It was weird, and it felt... _well_... _good_ to the point of embarrassment. The egg seemed intent upon moving as slowly as possible, no matter how much Bulkhead strained his valve. The egg itself seemed nearly as devious as its sire.

It was covered with bumps and the size of it nearly exceeded Kickback's spike. Bulkhead whimpered as his spike went back to its previous erectile state and begged for attention.

The three Insecticon's noticed and they chuckled silently among themselves. Mating and laying a clutch was meant to be the ultimate pleasure for their Queen. It was designed this way so they could show how much they valued their Queen and so the Queen would agree to do this time and time again.

Unfortunately, sometimes a Queen's frame was not suited for these activities (Case in cue, Queen Airachnid). But, now that they had a panting, undone Queen in their arms, laying his first clutch, they were not going to let him go for all the energon in the universe.

Bulkhead leaned his head back and gave another cry. The egg was starting to move, giving small shudders and it seemed to inch toward his entrance.

Bulkhead felt the haze from his head disappear a long time ago, but now he was more undone then ever. Bulkhead shifted against Kickback and whimpered as he moaned. Hardshell had reached to grab his spike and stroke up and down smoothly.

Shrapnel kept diligent watch over Bulkhead's twitching valve, but he eventually started scissoring two digits within his Queen's valve while lightly digging the tip of his claw into the slit of Bulkhead's spike.

Bulkhead felt the tip of the egg poke out of his valve, but then slip back inside. All three Insecticons visors were instantly glued to their Queen's valve. Hardshell started stoking Bulkhead's spike more lasciviously, squeezing the base every time he reached it.

The egg popped out yet again, this time further, but not quite yet, and it sunk back in yet again. Bulkhead let out a sob as Kickback stroked the side of his face.

"_Shhh, shhh_, my Queen. This is your first egg. It will take some time. Just push _one_ more time."

Bulkhead huffed in a huge breath and pushed as hard as he could. The egg squeezed past the rim, and Hardshell reached out to catch the egg. The egg was pushed out until it was halfway there. It came out completely with a small pop, and fell gently within Shrapnel's hands.

As soon as the egg squeezed out, Bulkhead overloaded with an deep, erotic cry. The feeling of a round object, smaller at the apex, getting bigger, then suddenly squeezing out due to the thinner base, was a feeling that seemed to exceed the worst taboo. And it was the most amazing thing Bulkhead could say he had ever felt.

All four mechs froze and gazed at the egg. It was pink, but mostly a dull shade. Bumps riddled the surface and it was still sticky with his lubricants. The texture reminded Bulkhead of the cracked landscape of Jasper, Nevada. Hardshell let out a groan, and Shrapnel cradled the egg and nuzzled it with his antennas. Kickback let out a sigh that seemed to carry the words:_At last._

Shrapnel held up the egg for Bulkhead to see and touch. Bulkhead reached out and weakly stroked the egg. He paused and held his fingers on the egg closer. He could feel the light pulse of the spark, and the way that it seemed to hum more loudly every time his fingers brushed across it.

Bulkhead let out a sudden gasp when the pushing began anew. Shrapnel rushed away to nestle the egg (_The first-born of the new Queen_, Shrapnel reminded himself) within the stasis pods, as the other two stayed behind to watch over their Queen.

Bulkhead whimpered as the clawed hand closed over his spike once again, and started stroking more languidly. Bulkhead bit back another cry as he felt more eggs shift into his channel. There seemed to be more then two eggs moving down his channel all at once.

The good news was they moved faster this time, but Bulkhead felt more bloated... down there. Hardshell glanced down at the contracting valve, and he purred so loud, Bulkhead could feel it down to his spike.

Bulkhead felt the eggs push against his valve entrance, and another egg click against the first as it was pressed up against the first one. He strained to push it out, but it seemed intent on simply stretching the rimming of his valve, before squishing back in.

Hardshell traced the rim of Bulkhead's valve, sparing the spike.

"Come now, my Queen. You did it before. A _big_ push. A big push, now."

Bulkhead strained down in determination to get the eggs the frag out of him. Again, the egg slowly made its way out and it popped out of his valve and landed safely within Hardshell's hands. Except, this time, it didn't stop there.

Another egg also slipped out. Along with another. And another. And then Bulkhead overloaded, feeling another egg starting to make its way down his valve.

Hardshell looked amazed at the dripping four eggs in his hand, still warm, and he immediately slipped away toward the hatcheries without a sound.

Bulkhead leaned on Kickback behind, and he huffed in the afterglow of his overload. Kickback found his visor glued to the sight of his Queen's soiled spike, covered in transfluid, and his valve, dripping with the sweet lubricants.

Kickback glanced toward the direction Hardshell and Shrapnel disappeared. It usually took some time to find the best places to incubate the eggs. He might as well take this time to prepare his Queen for the continuous mating that was going to occur after this.

Kickback moved off his Queen and looked toward his valve. The egg was already at the entrance, right at the rim, and it seemed to make the valve bulge out.

Kickback snaked out his glossa and licked at the lubricant leaking out around the egg. Bulkhead shut his optics tightly and gave a deep moan of appreciation.

Kickback made sure to press his glossa against the egg delicately, pushing the egg back up Bulkhead valve channel, and stimulating sensors all over again.

Bulkhead let out a squeak, as he felt the egg travel the wrong direction. Bulkhead tried to push the egg out, but every time it would seem to be ready to come out, the glossa would push it back in deeper.

Finally, Bulkhead let out an admittance of weakness. He finally submitted to the torture.

"P-_Please_. Just... Just let it out... It's the last one... _Please_..."

Kickback cooed as he let one of his antenna stroke up Bulkhead's quivering spike. "_Oh, my Queen._ You have no need to beg your humble servant for anything. Come, deliver the last of your offspring."

Bulkhead felt the glossa leave his valve, and he pushed down hard. The egg squeezed out with little to no resistance at all, and landed with a small clink in Kickback's servos.

Kickback stroked the side of Bulkhead's face. "Rest now, my Queen. We'll be back later to deliver the rest of your children."

Kickback walked off, holding the last egg to his chest. Bulkhead felt his optics fall shut, and his systems power down automatically.

_  
Princess Lights: HA HA HA I'm going to hell xD  
Mystery: JESUS F**KING CHRIST, LIGHTS, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?  
Normal: *Faints*  
Angsty: Ugh, that coddling the Insecticons lavish on Bulkhead is positively repulsive.  
Author-Chan: *Drool drips down and splatters upon the ground* NEW FETISH ACHIEVED!  
SweetS: Primus, Mystery and Normal, you two are such sissy prudes. This was fragging awesome.  
Angsty: Says the girl who's had her head stuck in the gutter for over two years now, with over a hundred and fifty M-rated TF stories in her favorites list. *Scoffs and does a sassy finger snap*  
SweetS: Shut up, Angsty. -_-_

Lights: I wrote this on my birthday, the 25th of April :3 (But gawd, this isn't my OTP and I still loved it!)

**NEXT TIME! What shall we witness next? Ultra MagnusXPredaking? MegatronXBumblebeeXSoundwave? ShockwaveXWheeljackXDreadwing? Princess' muses strike at different times, so write down your thoughts!**


End file.
